


The Sewer King's Resolution

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A new year. A new resolution.





	The Sewer King's Resolution

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

A new year. A new resolution. *I am always going to be happy. I won't be distressed another time* the Sewer King thought.   
A smile materialized as soon as many children approached him. ''Lots and lots of pretties for your king?'' He scowled and trembled after he viewed empty hands. 

 

THE END


End file.
